


Dark chocolate and raspberries

by Raen_Fay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raen_Fay/pseuds/Raen_Fay
Summary: A love as bittersweet as chocolate and raspberries, that is what Albus Dumbledore experiences in the summer of 1899. Being in love for the first time, the first kiss. An overwhelming feeling, but for Albus, forever one of his most terrible memories.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 21





	Dark chocolate and raspberries

The young Dumbledore held the books under his arm so tightly that one might think his life depended on it. For quite a while now he had been standing at the door of Bathilda Bagshot, the only direct neighbor of the Dumbledore family. Again and again he raised his hand to knock on the door.  
But after three weeks of only seeing his siblings, he could not really bring himself to do so. Taking a deep breath, he simply overcame this feeling and finally knocked on the door. Shortly afterwards he heard footsteps approaching and only a moment later the door was opened. He stretched his back and concentrated on bringing a smile to his lips. Bathilda's surprised face became visible in the crack of the door.  
When she recognized Albus, the surprised expression gave way to a smile and she opened the door completely. " What a surprise. Good to see you, my boy. Come on in," she greeted Albus and with a friendly gesture showed him inside the house.  
"Actually I just wanted to return the books you lent my mother. I'm sorry I didn't return them earlier. We were so busy with the preparations and after the funeral the unknown books came in handy to distract me a little from everything and to be able to shut myself down," Albus replied.  
"Don't worry, Albus. I didn't miss the books and if they could help you get over the unexpected death of your mother a little, then you don't need to apologize for it. Please stay a moment. You're welcome to pick out some new books. I was about to have tea, maybe you'd like to join me. Your mother was always here for tea as long as Ariana's illness allowed it. Perhaps you could continue this little tradition now instead of her," the elderly lady asked and Albus' good upbringing did not allow him to refuse this kind and only well-meant offer.  
Still, he struggled with himself for a moment, having only told his siblings that he was about to return the books. "I...okay", he accepted. As long as he would stay for just a cup of tea, it would surely be okay.  
Bathilda's smile grew wider and with another inviting gesture she told Albus to come in. "Give me the books and sit down. I'll just take care of the tea," Bathilda asked him, after she had led him through the house to the terrace. Reluctantly, Albus followed the invitation and took a seat at the table.  
He let his gaze wander through the garden and tried to imagine how his mother and Bathilda had sat here together. For a moment he wondered what they had been talking about, since he had always believed that his mother had never been in close contact with anyone from the village. But the thought of his mother hurt Albus so much that he tried to push it away again.  
A 'Good day' tore him unexpectedly hard right back into the here and now. Startled, he spun around and almost slipped off his chair. An amused grin appeared on the face of the blond boy who was about to sit down next to Albus. "Good afternoon," Albus replied automatically. He had the feeling of being lifted out of the world. It wasn't only the stranger's unexpected appearance that threw him off the track. Also both the appearance and the dominant presence of the stranger were anything but expected.   
Albus didn't really know what to do. There were those incredibly bright blue eyes, the prominent cheekbones, the barely noticeable dimples, that winning smile, that charm. He had never met anyone with such a presence before, someone who could captivate him by sight alone. Albus felt completely overwhelmed by the other's appearance.  
"I am Gellert Grindelwald," the stranger introduced himself and tore Albus off his stare. "Albus Dumbledore," he replied, still feeling completely bewildered by the boy's appearance. Only Bathilda, who let a large tray float in front of her, pulled Albus out of his state. Embarrassed, he noticed that he was still holding Gellert Grindelwald's hand, which they had held out to each other during the introduction. Albus was relieved to note, however, that Gellert must have been as captivated by him as Albus had been by Gellert.  
"I didn't hear you come back, Gellert," Bathilda said with surprise, after glancing kindly at the hands of the two boys, who had torn them apart so violently after she appeared, as if they had burned each other. With a wave of her wand, she levitated a tea service for Gellert as well. Surprised, Albus realized how familiar the older lady was with Gellert. He wondered involuntarily what connection the two had to each other.  
Bathilda seemed to recognize Albus' surprise immediately. "Gellert is my grandnephew," she explained as she filled the cups with tea. "What brings you here? I don't remember ever seeing you here before," Albus turned to Gellert. "My desire of knowledge and it is indeed my first visit to my dear great aunt. My father wasn't convinced yet to let me travel to her," Gellert replied, his eyes flashing.  
"So you are on a journey to discover after your graduation," Albus noted in a slightly sour tone. He knew it was unjustified to take out his envy at Gellert for the cancelled expedition, but he couldn't resist the jealousy that seized possession of him at that moment. "I don't have a degree and I won't get one anymore," said Gellert and examined Albus, surprised at his violent reaction.  
" Gellert, you must know that Albus had planned a world trip with his best friend to the most different magical places before his mother died unexpectedly about four weeks ago and he was given the role of head of the family," Bathilda interjected.  
"I'm sorry about that," Gellert then said and reached across the table for Albus' hand to squeeze it. Albus was clearly surprised by this unusual gesture, but had to admit that he had found it pleasant. He cleared his throat briefly.  
"Why won't you get a degree? Did you receive private lessons or did you take your exams at the ministry?", he then asked curiously. "I was expelled from school," Gellert revealed. "Then you're not seventeen yet?", Albus was astonished. For a moment, the smile that Gellert had already shown when he had entered the terrace returned, and with his surprise arrival had almost caused Albus to involuntarily make contact with the ground.  
"No, I'm only sixteen. As for my exams, however, I plan to take them soon at the English Ministry of Magic. This would also give me permission to use my wand even though I am not yet of age," Gellert explained. "You didn't went to Hogwarts or did you? I can hardly imagine that I wouldn't know you," Albus pondered.  
"No, I attended Durmstrang. Hogwarts usually only accepts British witches and wizards or those who have at least one British parent. As you surely know, the magical population of the British Isles is the second largest after the American. I was born in Germany, as were my parents. So it was obvious to attend Durmstrang," Gellert said. "I was convinced that you are British as well. Your English is really very good," Albus noted with surprise.  
"That's probably because Durmstrang's language is mainly English. It was necessary to agree on a teaching language because the institute teaches students from different countries. When the decision was made, the American and British magical population was the largest, as it is today, so that English was chosen as teaching language for better communication between the wizards and witches of all countries. In contrast to Hogwarts, we visit Durmstrang from the age of ten to learn English for a year," said Gellert, and gave Albus a grateful nod for the compliment.  
Only now did Albus notice the dark chocolate and raspberries that Bathilda had applied in addition to the cake. Bathilda noticed Albus' look. "Your mother told me that you like to eat dark chocolate and raspberries," she said with a smile. "Like both at once?", Gellert wondered. The previous conversation was completely forgotten.  
Albus just nodded, a broad smile on his lips, before reaching for a piece of chocolate and then a raspberry. Gellert watched sceptically as Albus ate both shortly after each other. Carefully, he did the same and opened his eyes in astonishment as the sweetness of the raspberry mingled with the aroma of the chocolate. "You see", Albus said with a grin.

A few days had passed since the two had met. Every day they had spent time together, even if it had been limited to a few hours, sometimes even minutes, especially in the last days. Bathilda had been able to make appointments at the ministry for her great-nephew so that he was able to take his UTZ examinations.  
Today was the last exam scheduled and Gellert would, if he came back from London, have the license to use magic before reaching the age of majority and a confirmation of his very advanced magical abilities. For about five minutes now, Albus was impatiently wandering back and forth at the apparition and port key point.   
He waited eagerly for the blond boy to return. The very evening after their first meeting had made Albus aware how unforgettable Gellert would be for him. Albus had to admit that he had fallen head over heels in love with the other and sometimes he even had the impression that Gellert felt the same way. A soft plop tore him out of his thoughts.  
There stood Gellert Grindelwald, his typical slightly cheeky and over all charming smile on his lips. He held his wand in his right hand while he held two parchment rolls in his left. "How was it?" Albus wanted to know directly. "Outstanding," Gellert replied. "I expected nothing else," Albus replied.  
"Come, let's go to Bathilda, she must be waiting as impatiently as you are," Gellert said, winking at Albus. The young Dumbledore's cheeks turned slightly red and he averted his eyes in embarrassment.  
With an expectant expression on her face, the two boys were welcomed by the older lady, as Gellert had assumed. Over a cup of tea, Bathilda forced Gellert to tell her how the examination had gone. With every word Gellert said, Bathilda's pride grew significantly.  
After Bathilda seemed to be satisfied with the story, she handed them two bowls, one filled with dark chocolate and one with raspberries, and apologized for having to do some shopping. Gellert and Albus moved from the garden table to the large oak tree in the middle of the garden.  
For quite a while they lay in the shade of the big tree, their hands crossed behind their heads. While they were enjoying the chocolate and raspberries, it was not unusual that they reached into the bowls at the same time and brushed their hands together. Albus felt like he was on fire and this was clearly not due to the fact that it was unbearably warm even in the shade. More and more his hand wandered to the snacks until he finally found no more raspberry in the bowl.  
A soft giggle made him open his eyes. Surprised, he noticed that Gellert was sitting cross-legged next to him, watching him attentively. He held the last raspberry in his hand and looked at Albus challengingly. Albus leaned on his elbows and returned Gellert's gaze.  
For a moment, they just looked at each other before Gellert very carefully took the berry between his lips, giving Albus a raised eyebrow and a look that made Albus forget everything around them. "Hey...", Albus made a very pitiful attempt to protest, but was almost immediately interrupted by Gellert, who left his sitting position and slid very close to Albus.  
His right hand next to Albus' body he leaned towards Albus, still the challenging look on his face. The excitement and nervousness pulsated through Albus' veins like never before in his life. Although Gellert held him more or less captive, Albus did not feel uncomfortable.  
Gellert raised his left hand and gently traced Albus' features. Albus noticed his breathing becoming increasingly heavy and jagged. He watched closely as Gellert's face came closer and closer to him. He felt Gellert's breath gliding across his face. Almost shyly, Gellert's fingers stroked Albus' lips.  
Before Albus' eyes flickered shut, he watched Gellert bite the raspberry and barely a second later he felt Gellerts' lips on his own. The kiss was accompanied by the intoxicating sweetness of the raspberry. For Albus, it felt as if he was choking and getting far too much air at the same time. His head was spinning, he didn't know where up and down was. But he didn't care, all that mattered was Gellert and how he kissed him.  
With a gentle pressure against Albus' chest, Gellert guided Albus to lie down properly again. For a brief moment, their lips parted. Albus' eyes flew open and he couldn't suppress the broad grin on his face. Gellert's lips were also formed a smile that resembled Albus' smile. Not wanting to give up the feeling of Gellert's lips for long, Albus put his hand on Gellert's neck and pulled him down towards him.  
Albus never dreamed that it was so easy to love. With an unbelievable naturalness he knew what he had to do and could interpret Gellerts' slightest impulse. The two boys lay under the tree and kissed until it suddenly started to rain. Completely soaked they stumbled into the house. For a while they watched the rain breathlessly until Gellert put one arm around Albus' hip and pulled him in for a tender kiss. "You are something special, Albus Dumbledore. I will never be able to forget you," Gellert whispered after the kiss, forehead against Albus' forehead.  
"I will never be able to forget you either, Gellert Grindelwald," Albus replied with a sigh, not knowing that fate would tear them apart in the cruellest possible way all too soon, and that they were doomed forever to carry the memory of the other in their hearts, even though the other was unreachably far away, even when they were facing each other.

Albus Dumbledore sighed deeply as he resurfaced from the memory. As much as he longed for the boy he had fallen in love with, he knew he could never give in to that feeling again. For today the brilliant boy had become a dangerous black magician. Again and again his image adorned the Daily Prophet. He had never told anyone about his connection to the man. He remembered every single second of that summer.  
Not only the feelings for and the encounter with this fascinating boy were special this summer. Albus also remembered that the temperatures had also been relentless and the storms whipped through the landscape like they had never done before. Everything was more intense in the summer of 1899 than it had ever been since.  
He still thought he could feel the heat and humidity, which had slowly moved through the alleys. He could still remember exactly how he had first seen Gellert in Bathildas' garden. And still today he felt Gellerts' lips on his, as if the blond had just said goodbye with a kiss and would greet Albus with a mischievous smile in a few hours' time.  
With a painful expression on his face, Albus broke off a piece of the dark chocolate and took it into his mouth. Reluctantly, he reached for a raspberry and let it follow the chocolate. Forever the bittersweet taste would be linked to memories of that summer and even though it hurt, Albus could not resist.


End file.
